


[podfic] Growing Pains

by sly (curiously_me)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/sly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic performance of "Growing Pains"</p>
<p>Text summary: Marriage is hard, and it's no different for Bill and Fleur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Growing Pains

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Growing Pains](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9804) by leigh_adams. 



> So, there's French in this story and I don't really speak French, but I had help from [cantarina1](http://cantarina1.livejournal.com/) and I'm proud of my improvement.

Cover Art provided by [k_e_wilson](http://k-e-wilson.livejournal.com/).

| 

## Streaming Audio:

## Run Time:

00:10:41 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://www.hp-podfic-fest.parakaproductions.com/wp-content/plugins/download-monitor/download.php?id=199) | **Size:** 10.5 MB
  * [Podbook](http://www.hp-podfic-fest.parakaproductions.com/wp-content/plugins/download-monitor/download.php?id=198) | **Size:** 5.7 MB
(right click and "save as") 

## Feedback

Comments and/or Kudos make me the happiest podficcer ever! :) 
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to the Paraka for hosting my podfic.


End file.
